Purity Alchemist
by KagomeHiei
Summary: He has something up his sleeve, and Kagome plays a big part in it. When she falls into an unknown world, she learns something that puts her in danger. And how is the Legendary Stone involved? Sucky summary Dx
1. Chapter 1

Well hello, long time no see (: I've been busy watching Full metal Alchemist (Brotherhood), so im kinda in love with edward, so i decided on this story! (:

The pairings have been decided, but I'm not telling! (:

**Disclaimer: **Again with this *rolls eyes* Why would the creators be on fanfiction, seriously, i dont own shit but the plot! (:

* * *

"Sit!"

"AH!" Inuyasha screamed before he went head first into the dirt. Sango, the demon slayer, Miroku, the monk, Shippo, the fox demon, and Kirara the neko, shook their heads at Inuyasha.

Kagome, who had tears brimming her eyes, bit her lip, "It wasn't my fault!"

Inuyasha, who rose out of a two foot crater, frowned and shook the dirt off. "Feh, the way I see it it is your fault! Your a miko, dumb ass, and you couldn't even save her! Your Useless!"

Kagome grounded her teeth and yelled, "SIT BOY!"

"Ah!"

Kagome ran from the area, hurt. Inuyasha always blamed her. He **always** blamed her. _'It wasn't my fault... It wasn't..'_ She ran as far as her legs could got, passing thorn bushes and long tree trunks, she ran on until she collapsed in a field. She balled up and hid her face with her hair._ 'Inuyasha your such a jerk...'_

_"Meow"_

Kagome lifted her head and spotted the cat Kirara, cocking her head to the side, in the cutest way.

"Kirara," Kagome petted the cat through her tears, "Sango sent you huh?"

_"Meow"_

Kagome let out a small smile, "Well well well, what do we have here?"

Kagome snapped her head up and got up in a sitting position. She looked forward, as Kirara hissed, her fur rising. It was Byakuya of the Dreams. He was smiling at her in the weirdest way, "Its the Inuyasha girl."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "I have nothing to do with Inuyasha."

"Is that so?" Byakuya walked forward toward her. He unsheathed his sword, and pointed to her, "You know the gods say that a life is as precious as an apple. When you take a bite out of the the apple, it represents one person dieing."

Kirara took her place in front of Kagome and hissed. Byakuya smiled at them, with red lips. "Others say, human life is bought in a market, it all adds up to a law of equivalent exchange,"

Kagome had no idea what he was talking about, "Where are you getting at?"

"You Inuyasha girl," His sword started to glow a purple color, "Are the Stone.."

Byakuya then slashed his sword toward the sky, creating a big hole. All of a sudden, wind started to suck in everything. Kagome blocked her face as she was lifting from the ground.

"Kagome!" She turned in the air and saw Inuyasha and the others running toward them.

"I-Inuyasha!" She tried to escape from the warp hole as Kirara transformed and tried to pull her back down,"Its no use!" Byakuya then disappeared. Kirara felt herself rise from the ground and up in the air with Kagome..

"Kagome!" Kagome felt tears stream down her face as she was finagling entering the darkness..

..

.

"Argh! I hate the desert!" He had long blond hair and was wearing a red coat. "Its nothing but sand!" He fell head first into the sand, "No grass, means no food, I'm starving!" He rose to his knees and looked around, "Al! Hey Alphonse!"

"Under here!"

"Ah!"

He yelped as he was grabbed by the foot. "Dammit Alphonse!"

His name was Edward Elric, the Full metal Alchemist. "I'm sorry brother," His name was Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother. "Why do you keep sinking in?"

"I don't know!"

Edward rubbed his head in frustration, He got up and took his bag. "Come on lets g-" He was stopped as he felt the wind start to pick up. It all centered into one spot and rose quickly into the sky, "A sandstorm?" Alphonse asked.

"I don't think so Al!"

As the wind stopped the sky suddenly ripped and formed a hole, "Look Brother!" They saw two figures fall from the sky, it landed on the sand with thud as the hole closed with a gust of wind. "What was that?"

The brothers shrugged their shoulders, and ran toward the figures. Edward dropped his bag and picked up the figure, that was a girl. She was about his age, and they looked to be the same height, _Thank god_.. He thought.

"Look brother," Alphonse showed him a cat.

"Shit not another cat," Edward said,_ 'Hmm.. it has two tails?'_

"Mhmm.." Edward looked into his arms and noticed the girl was coming too. He took the time to notice she had long raven hair and pale skin. She wore an unusual outfit, that looked fit only for hot days. When her eyes opened, he saw bright brown beautiful eyes. "Who... Who are you..?" Her voice was hoarse, like shes been crying.

"My names Edward," Kagome opened her eyes to this Edward person. He was handsome, to say the least. His long blond hair was in a braid and his eyes were gold.. even golder than Inuyashas.

"Edward?" Kagome blinked, realizing she had a headache. "W-where am I?"

"Were on our way to Liore, How did you fall from the sky?"

_'Liore? what is that?'_ Kagome thought, "I-I.. Don't know... the only thing i remember is Byakuya and then-" She paused, realizing that he must have transported her somewhere, But maybe it was an illusion. He was the master of illusions and dreams.

_"Meow"_

Kagome turned and saw Kirara in an armor mans arms. "Kirara!"

_This can't be an illusion, if Kiraras here.._

Edward furrowed his brows, curious of this girls background. "Bother," He looked to Al,

"Lets take her to Central Command, maybe they know her?"

"But why would we go all the way back to Central Command! We have business Al."

Kagome sat up and looked around, only to see sand. She rose to her feet and fixed up her self, although she felt her face puffed from crying. She turned to the Boys who looked at her curiously. Kagome turned to the smallest brother, who was the same height as her, and muscular... Did she just think that?

She swallowed, she had to admit, he was unusually cute.

"Uh, Miss." The Armor man asked.

Kaogme's face turned pink, "Gomen, I'm Kagome Higurashi,"

"Kagome Higurashi..." The blonde said, "Well Kagome, looks like you'll have to come with us."

The armor man bowed, "I'm Alphonse Elric, and this is my Onii-chan Edward Elric."

Kagome semi nodded. "Nice to meet you.."

The brothers walked ahead as she followed them, Kirara on her shoulder, "When we get back East, we'll help you find your way home." Alphonse said. Kagome nodded a thanks.

_If she could get back.._


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, its been forever since I updated here o.o I don't know what to say, I have many stories and this one was at the bottom of my list :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters :)

**Warning:** :o Not proof read (beta currently busy)

* * *

"Why...Is..It..So...HOT?" Edward exclaimed.

Kagome glanced at him and giggled. His expression showed exhaustion and irration, but it mixed in the awkwardest way. His hair clung to his face due to him sweating. And he slumped, like the hunch back.

Awhile back they had entered the town called Liore, a strange place she added. The buildings look to be at least over 50 years old. The clothes that people wore were more modern than the fedual area, but less modern than Tokyo.

Then there were the statues.

Every corner and at every street there was a statue of a man holding a staff, attached to the sun.

_'Sun god..?'_ She guessed.

"Are you okay Brother?" The armored brother asked.

"No! I hate this-"

He paused. Kagome turned to his face, as she noticed he was sniffing the air, then he ran forward in total delight.

"WATER!"

"Brother!"

Kagome sweat dropped as Alphonse chased Edward down the road toward the water fountain ahead. Kagome jogged after them, but stopped at the funny smell in the air. Kirara, who was on her shoulder, meowed unpleasantly.

_'Something tells me that fountain isn't full of water'_

She walked along side Edward and looked in the cup his held. The 'water' was red and had that strange odor.

"It's.. wine" She said

"More like blood red wine," Edward said huffing

"Hey kids!" A man walked up to them as Edward dropped the cup.

Kagome blinked in surprise when he was easily pulled into the air by a man, with a beanie and a mustache.

"You know that's not for kids!"

"Hey! Put me down!" Edward squirmed in his grasp. Alphonse explained to the man who they were, and after he found out, he laughed.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were trying to sneak a bit, but your out of towners!"

Kagome looked around the mans shop, which held many drinks.

"Would you like something to drink?"

She turned to Edward who held his own juice. He held the most calm look on his face, it made the heat rush to her face. She turned away slowly, "I.. I don't want to be a burden or anything." She started

Edward blinked but smiled, "It's no big deal," He turned back to the man with the beanie, "Can I have one more juice for her?"

"Sure,"

Kagome looked back to the older brother who continued sipping his drink. _'He's generous'_

"Here you go lady!" The man handed her the drink. She responded with a thank you to him and Edward. "So, why are you guys here?"

"We are just here to search for something.." Kagome noticed he didn't want to go into details.

"Well, why in the desert of all places! And with gloves and armor on, that's kind of suspicious."

No one said anything.

The bartender turned to her and blinked. He seemed to be looking at her clothing, "You... are you even from around here?"

Kagome blinked, "She's traveling with us." Edward said for her. Kagome looked to him when he winked to her. She smiled and nodded. Not stopping the blush.

The bartender 'hmed' for awhile, before he frantically turned on his radio, saying something about prayers.

Kagome listened to the broadcast as a man spoke the words from the bible. He spoke about the sun god, which watches over this town.

"Spiritual broadcasting?" Alphonse guessed

"Who is this guy?" Edward asked

"Oh that's sir Cornelo,"

"Who? Never heard of him" He sucked his drink again.

Kagome watched as some villagers stopped by to explain to them who he was. To her, this prophet seemed to be everything to this village. Like Kikyo was to her village..

She felt herself sadden, remembering Inuyasha's words.

"Ah!" She heard Edward exclaim. He turned to her, "Are you ready to go?" She blinked and nodded. Edward motioned for his brother that they were leaving, but when Alphonse rose into the air, he knocked over the radio.

"Oh damn!" the bartender exclaimed.

"Hey don't bust a lung grandpa, he can fix it." Edward huffed.

Alphonse apologized and started to draw a very unusual drawing around the ruins of the radio. Kagome lookedat the seal intently. Something about it seemed to spark something within her but.. she couldn't place it.

When the armored brother placed his hands over the seal it started to react. Lighting, blue lighting, reacted with the seal and his hands.

That's when it happened.

As she watched the lighting, she felt herself get dizzy. As Alphonse continued using the seal, she got more and more dizzy. Her vision blurred, and she felt like her energy was draining from her.

Edward turned to the girl next to him. He watched as she starred at the the alchemy, and gained this look in her eye.

"Kagome?" He said only to her. She didn't respond, but her eyes... her eyes were turning red. He looked back to the alchemy as it ended, the radio back in place.

Then he turned back Kagome, her eyes were back to normal.

"Hey!" Edward caught her before she could hit the ground. The cat on her shoulder leaped out of the way before she could get squashed.

"Kagome! Al, somethings wrong!"

Alphonse rushed to her side, "Miss Kagome!"

But she wouldn't respond..

**_TBC_**


End file.
